


Just Desserts

by Crim_Sin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fontcest, M/M, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Swapcest - Freeform, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crim_Sin/pseuds/Crim_Sin
Summary: Chocolate milk and a vengeful brother. Shout-out to turnpikeghost aka my inspiration and great friend ♥





	

Blue sniffled, scratching the side of his face only to pull back his hand in pain. He was trying his best to forget that his own brother had slapped him, but the tear tracks burning his cheekbones didn’t help.

 

He sits up in his bed and stares at the wall. How many times had this happened? When did Papyrus start drinking? Why? He’d tried to believe it was unlike his older brother to fall into such habits, but he can’t lie to himself anymore. _The lazy slob just couldn’t help but develop another bad habit, could he? When will he learn to take care of his own health?! Am I going to have to baby him for the rest of his life? He’s the older brother! He should be taking care of_ **_me!_ **

Sans huffed.

 

The muffled sounds of the TV echo from down below. He hears his older brother choke out a rugged laugh and Blue’s metaphorical blood boiled. Here he was, shut up in his room sulking and Papyrus didn’t care in the slightest.

 

With a sigh, Blue hopped off his bed and grabbed the laundry basket off his floor. Doing chores always made him feel better. He walked out of his room, glancing over the balcony to see his brother staring glassy eyed at the television with a lopsided smile on his face. He didn’t give it a second thought as he trudged into his brothers room.

 

As soon as he’s through the doorway, he almost decides to just walk out. It seemed that in the span of two days his sock pile had grown to cover the entire room. It’s a wonder that his brother was even capable of finding anything inside. _Is he?_

 

Sans begins the tedious task of picking up the socks a handful at a time. By the time he starts to wonder if he needs a new basket, he hears the door creak open behind him. His breath hitches as a slow and breathy voice reverberates off the walls. “Who gave you permission- to clean my room?”

 

The smaller skeleton sits silently, bracing for whatever Papyrus might throw at him.

“Y’knoww, you look pretty fucking hot with your ass up in the aair like that.” Blue feels a pair of hands grab at his shoulders from behind, and he squeaks as the taller skeleton turns him around. He’s sitting in the middle of the floor, and the way Papyrus has bent over to reach at him has their faces inches apart. “You shhhould apologize for barging in by being my… *hic* … whore.” Papyrus’ ecto tongue flops out. He begins to lean down, and Sans feels… _determined_.

“NO!” for a split second the taller skeleton looks shocked, then is knocked back, courtesy of a blue boot to the ribcage. “I’m sick of your deplorable and brutish behavior. I. WILL. NOT. TOLERATE IT!” In a quick motion Sans has Papyrus bound to the wall with extended magic appendages _that are totally not tentacles._

Orange magic flickers and dies repeatedly. Sans has an advantage over his brother by being sober, and he intends to prove it.

 

“I’ve had it with your tough guy act. I’m your brother, and a legal adult. You can’t control me anymore!” Blue tightens the binds on Papyrus’ wrists, and he suddenly has the common decency to not look totally unfazed. “And you can’t treat me like I belong to you, either! **Especially not sexually!** What even was that, are you too drunk to recognize your own brother?” Papyrus blushes at that (even more than the alcohol had already induced). “Are you even listening to me? Who am I kidding, you’ll probably be too drunk to remember this in the morning anyways.”

Blue almost releases the bonds he has on his brother, when a wicked idea comes to mind. “ **Unless I give you something to remember.** ” Beads of sweat roll down his older brother’s skull.

 

Sans uses the excess of socks to tie the worried skeleton to the headboard of his bed. “Try not to miss me too much.” As Sans begins to strut out of the room, he hears Papyrus panting. He starts to try to speak- “Bro, please, let me go, I’ve g-” Blue uses his magic to shove a sock into his brother’s mouth. Papyrus laughs worriedly around the gag, and Blue shuts the door behind him.

 

He walks down the stairs to a disappointing sight. The TV is playing a pornographic monster film. He grabs the remote, and pointedly slams the power button. He glances towards the couch and immediately glances away again. He’s not going to think about the “mysterious” orange substance right now. He has work to do.

 

Sans continues on his path into the kitchen and grabs a chocolate milk carton from the fridge. For a human, this would have spoiled already. Sans thinks that **he** is spoiled to have such a valuable item. He closes the fridge door tight and begins to rummage through the cabinets. Behind a couple old mugs he finally finds it: his old baby bottle. Wouldn’t want the big baby to spill his drink. There’ll already be a big enough mess to clean up once he’s done.

 

Blue returns to Papyrus’ room with a bottle full of chocolate milk. He sets the carton down on the floor beside his door, and listens for a moment. He can hear heavy shuffling on the other side, but he doubts that his brother could escape in such a condition. He opens the door with a loud creak, and immediately the shuffling stops. Before him is a sweating skeleton, panting and whimpering under his breath. _Ha! And I haven’t even done anything yet!_

 

Sans smiles devilishly and hides the bottle behind his back. Papyrus looks at him warily as he struts up to the bed, never showing what he has for a moment, despite Papyrus’ efforts to strain and see.

 

“You sure do like drinking, isn’t that right, big brother?”

 

Papyrus hesitantly shakes his head and his eye sockets widen a fraction. Despite his previous actions, he seems to have sobered up quite a bit. Blue hums to himself, rolling the rubber tip of the bottle through his fingers. “You know I don’t appreciate it when you lie Papyrus.” Sans stomps his foot down in between Papyrus’ open legs to drive the point. His brother gasps in pain. “N-No! I like to drink!”

 

“And how much, exactly, do you like to drink?” The foot on Papyrus’ already formed dick presses further, and the slightest of tears form in his eye sockets. “Aah hah… Ah lo-ot.”

 

“Good. Then I’m sure you’ll _graciously_ accept the little present I have for you! I’ve been saving it for a special occasion, but since you’re being so honest, I think you should have it!” Sans drags his boot back to the floor and finally reveals the bottle he’s been holding. “If you love to drink so much, then you’d be happy to drink _this_ , right?”

 

“Ffffuck.” Papyrus turns his head away and attempts to close his legs, to no avail. His bonds stretched taut against the posts of the bed, and Sans drops his grin. He snaps his fingers a few times, and gets a hesitant glance back from his brother. If looks could kill, Papyrus would be dead.

 

“Watch your mouth.” Blue stomps hard in between Papyrus’ legs again, making him yelp in pain. He takes this opportunity to shove the end of the bottle in his brother’s mouth, using his magic to summon tentacles behind Papyrus’ head and holding it in place as he forces him to drink. Papyrus squirms and kicks, but nothing he does has any effect and the bottle is drained. When it’s empty, the restraints on Papyrus’ head dissipate, and Sans drops the bottle. He steps back, looking at his mess of a brother. Papyrus’ pants and groans, there’s a small wet patch on his crotch. His feet are tapping on the ground rapidly, eyes closed.

 

“Goodness, am I always going to have to take care of you like a little baby?” Sans snickers, prodding a boot at his brother’s thigh. Papyrus flinches.

 

“No.”

 

“Is that so? Well, last time I checked, adults can hold their bladders!”

 

“And I am. Is this anyway to treat your big bro?”

 

Evidently this was not the response Sans was looking for. The shorter skeleton steps forward, towering over his brother by about a foot. His eye lights flicker out. “Honestly, I thought I was doing a pretty good job.” His voice drops to a low whisper as he sets his cheek against Papyrus’. “I’m sorry brother... let me make it up to you.”

 

Papyrus squirms as Sans’ drops to his level. The smaller skeleton drops a hand to gently brush over the thin fabric of his brother’s sweatpants, as the other roams up his shirt. His eyelights flicker back to life, staring intently.

 

“Sans, this is… this is wr-wrong!” Papyrus chokes as Blue’s hand finds a rib to tentatively stroke.

 

“You didn’t seem to think so earlier, Papy.” Sans’ teeth click against his brother’s jawline. He forms his ecto tongue, running it along the bone and getting tantalizingly close to his brother’s spine before pulling back. Papyrus opens his mouth to protest again, and Blue seizes the moment, summoning a tentacle that quickly forces it’s way into his brother’s open mouth. Papyrus chokes, and the hand resting on his cock is suddenly warmer.

 

Sans pulls his hand away, and wipes it on the front of Papyrus’ sweater. Papyrus’ face scrunches, but he makes no attempt to protest other than shamefully sputtering around his gag. Sans laughs, and dips his hand beneath his brother’s pants. The taller skeleton, wearing no underwear, coughs on the blue appendage that is slowly sliding deeper. Tears form as it reaches under his jaw and around his spine.

 

Sans’ phalanges toy with the inside of his brother’s ribcage and the tip of his dick. His hands, surprisingly skillful, slide down Papyrus’ length. Papyrus makes a muffled noise that could be an attempt at screaming, and his cock twitches in Sans’ hand. He drags the other hand away from Papyrus’ ribs, moving it to his own. He hums contentedly, staring half-lidded into his brother’s pained eyes. Papyrus squirms and his eye sockets widen a fraction as Blue feels him leak more into his track pants. Sans thumb moves to the tip and cuts off the flow, pressing deeply. The small skeleton giggles at the vibrations of his brother’s screams against his magic. He presses deeper, sinking a small fraction of his phalange into his brother’s aching cock.

 

Papyrus’ squirming finally releases one of his arms from the makeshift bonds, and he makes a motion to grab for Sans’ hands. His arm stops a few inches short, held back by another tentacle. Blue smiles at him, pulling away quickly. He weakly slaps his brother’s hand. “Ah ah ah!” He waves his pointer finger and scooches back.

 

Sans closes his eyes, and slips his hands underneath his clothes, roaming his body slowly, teasingly. He looks at his brother, who is staring hesitantly. _Good._ A hand finds his iliac crest, and his breath hitches. The other hand slides down his spine and he breathes out a small whine. Papyrus’ cock is standing at attention, periodically making his shorts just a little bit wetter every time Blue makes a noise. Sans’ hands find his own length, and he moans particularly loudly. Papyrus’ cock aches against his boxers, and he closes his eyes. Blue’s eyes slowly open to look at his brother.

 

“Aww, baby’s getting impatient?” Sans stalks back up to Papyrus, removing his hands from his hands from his body. The tentacle in Papyrus’ mouth is removed, and he opens his eyes only to feel two smaller appendages wedging his mouth open. Tears streak down his face as Sans brings his dick up to Papyrus’ face, and all the pathetic monster can do is whimper as Blue forces it into his mouth. His ecto tongue is shoved down. Drool spills down his mandible. Sans begins moving slowly, carefully, getting a feel for his brother’s mouth. Once he’s satisfied that he won’t clip a sharp bone, Sans begins to go faster. Much faster. Papyrus groans around his brother’s cock, and the small skeleton moans into the musky air.

 

One hand on his own ribcage, the other on his brother’s skull, Blue rams into Papyrus. All the taller skeleton can do is sit there and take it, occasionally choking. Soon enough, Blue’s movement become slightly less perfected, and he pulls away, giving his brother a moment to gag before he comes all over Papyrus’ orange hoodie.

 

Sans sighs, pulling his blue shorts back up. Papyrus watches intently, waiting. Sans taps his mandible thoughtfully, glancing down his wreck of a brother. He lowers himself to Papyrus’ level again. “You’ve been good. You deserve a treat.” Sans’ tone is menacing, and Papyrus tries to shake his head, only to feel the two tentacles shove their way down his throat at once. Sans’ hand dips beneath his brother’s shorts again, finding him to still be fully erect. “You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” More tears roll down Papyrus’ cheekbones. He sputters, orange saliva dripping down onto Blue’s hand. Sans rubs the head of Papyrus’ cock, now coating it in precum and cold piss. He reaches his other hand up to stroke his brother’s spine. Sans’ eyes are predatory, planning.

 

“Remember this. Remember this every time you think you can take advantage of me.” Blue strokes his brother’s dick hastily, the other hand running roughly over Papyrus’ spine and pelvis. Papyrus screams as Sans leans in to lick the rim of his eye socket. The panicked monster kicks and flails against his bonds, screaming around the invasive magic in his throat. He tries to shut his eyes but Sans’ tongue stops him. Blue simultaneously tugs both his brother’s dick and spine roughly, and Papyrus’ voice breaks as he comes into Blue’s hand. Sans quickly removes his hand, letting his brother’s dick settle back into his pants, and letting all his magical restraints dissipate.

 

Papyrus coughs once and immediately freezes. The arm that was freed shot to his dick, but it was too late. Blue turns and begins to walk out of the room as Papyrus swollen bladder releases itself completely, all over his track pants and the carpeted floor. “Have fun cleaning up in the morning.” The door slams and Papyrus lays his skull against the headboard of his bed. When the last of his piss trickles out of him, Papyrus is already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
